


confessions of love

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek and stiles confess their love...sterek drabble - 11/7 - words of the day: stuff, hostile, fuss





	confessions of love

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Derek, I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.” 

“He was flirting with you.” Stiles shakes his head in denial. “Stiles, you can never see when someone is attracted to you.”

“Even if he were, I don’t understand why you’re being so hostile.”

Derek sighs in resignation. “Because you were flirting back and stuff.”

“Again, so?”

“Because I’m in love with you!” Derek yells, face red with embarrassment.

“Oh.” he responds, softly.

It takes a moment to process the words Derek has spoken, but when his thoughts catch up, he crushes their lips together. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
